1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding a video.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, there is increasing need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content. In a conventional video codec, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.
Existing inter prediction performed by the video codec estimates a motion vector and estimates a motion of a 2N×2N sized macroblock by using partitions having sizes of 2N×2N, 2N×N, N×2N, and N×N of the macroblock.